Rosie (Caillou) misbehaves at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
Characters Me-Steven Rosie-Ivy, Kidaroo, Shy Girl Clerk-Dallas Customer-Steven Manager-Dallas, Diesel Bus Driver-Steven, Wiseguy Boris-Eric, Scary Voice Plot I babysit Rosie from Caillou. Anyways, Rosie doesn't get what she wants. Transcript Me: Hi! I'm the creator of this video and I'm here to babysit you Rosie. Rosie, where do you want to go? Rosie: To Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. (at FFP) Clerk: Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What can I get you? Me: I'll have a pasta pizza with a lemonade. Rosie: And I'll have the Pirate's Cove pizza, with buffalo wings and a chocolate shake. Clerk: Sorry but there is no more chocolate shakes left. Rosie: What? Tell me you're joking! Clerk: Don't be upset. How about a strawberry shake instead? Rosie (Kidaroo's voice): NO WAY! I SAID I WANTED A CHOCOLATE SHAKE! Me: Rosie! Stop being a brat! You can either have a strawberry shake or nothing at all! Hey, where are you going? (a gun Rosie stole from a customer) Customer: Hey you! That gun is mine so give it back to me right now! Rosie (Scary voice): I WILL KILL YOU! Clerk: No! Don't! (censored) Rosie (Scary voice): THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR RUINING MY DAY! Me: Rosie, in the office! Manager: So Mickey, I see you're babysitting Rosie. Why are you two in my office? Me: Rosie shot and killed the clerk! Manager: Let's see the footage. (footage plays) Manager (Diesel's voice): Oh my God! Rosie, how dare you kill the clerk! You know it's against the law and I could have come in and called the cops! That's it! You are no longer allowed in this restaurant for one month! Go home right now! Rosie: Please give me another chance! Me: Too late! You blew it! Get in the bus! (on bus) Rosie: Can we go back? Me: No! We can't! You killed the clerk, which was against the law! Then, the manager came in and now we can't come back here for one month! Rosie: Please, can we at least go back and get the Pirate's Cove Pizza, buffalo wings, and a strawberry shake instead? Me: Rosie for the last time, the answer is no! We have been banned by the manager from coming to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for one month! Bus Driver: Is there a problem? I see that Rosie is crying. Me: Well you will be extremely mad when I say this! Rosie killed the clerk, which was against the law! Now we're banned from coming to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for one month! Bus Driver (Wiseguy's voice): OH MY GOD! ROSIE, HOW DARE YOU USE A FIREARM TO KILL THE CLERK AT FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA! YOU KNOW THAT DOING STUFF LIKE THAT CAN GET YOU ARRESTED! YOU DON'T KILL SOMEONE ALL BECAUSE THEY DON'T HAVE WHAT YOU LIKE! THAT'S IT! OFF THIS BUS NOW! (at home) Boris: How was your babysitting days with Rosie? I see that she's crying. Me: Well Boris, you will be extremely mad when I say this! Rosie killed the clerk all because I couldn't get her what she wanted! Now we're banned from coming to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for one month! Boris (Scary Voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! ROSIE, HOW DARE YOU STEAL SOMEONE'S FIREARM AND KILL THE CLERK WITH IT! YOU KNOW YOU CAN GET ARRESTED FOR THAT! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL ANYONE BECAUSE THEY DON'T HAVE WHAT YOU LIKE! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 10 DAYS AND AS FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT, WE WILL CHANGE YOUR VOICE! Rosie (speaking in Shy Girl's voice): No no no no no no no no no! I don't want to speak like B.B. Jammies! Change it back to Ivy! Boris (normal voice): Too bad! You will have Shy Girl's voice until you die! Now go to your room! Category:Grounded Stuff